This invention is an improvement over the invention shown in copending application Ser. No. 969,073 filed Dec. 13, 1978, now abandoned, entitled Disk Pack Handle Mechanism and assigned to assignee of the present application.
Magnetic discs are widely used in electronic data processing systems for the storage and retrieval of information. To protect the magnetic discs, the discs are enclosed in housings having latchable bottom covers. The discs and their housings are known as disc packs. When it is desired to use a disc, the bottom cover is removed from the housing to enable read/write heads to be brought into close proximity to the information surfaces of the disc while the disc is rotated. In one type of disc pack having but a single disc in it, a handle on the housing top cover is provided to facilitate carrying of the disc pack. The handle contains a mechanism that enables the bottom cover to be unlatched by moving a steel armature away from magnets embedded in the bottom cover.
In copending application Ser. No. 969,073 Supra, an improved actuating mechanism is disclosed wherein the hub that carries the magnetic disc also carries the armature, and the hub is raised on the top cover by an assembly that includes a lift plate that has arms connected to a carriage in the handle. When the handle is raised the carriage may or may not exert a pull on the arms to raise the lift plate so as to open the magnetic latch that connects the top and bottom covers, depending upon the position of a finger actuated control slide.